blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Control Sequence Origins/Siegfried Ep 2/Transcript
-Control Sequence Origins- -Siegfried's Origins Verse 1- ---- Minisode 2: The Child of Destruction On the outskirts of a government owned territory deep within a hidden sub level of the 20th city stood a modest little place surrounded by one of the very few things left in this world: Life that wasn't synthetic. A place that hadn't been consumed by the overwhelming amounts of Seithr seeping in after the Third War. Beyond the LSZ and NOS owned regions of the new world, there were no barriers nothing to defend life from the corrosion of the overspills of seithr. But because of it, it made it an excellent spot to disappear off the radar, and that's exactly what Imyo sought to do after taking in a teenage child which he'd been with for nearly a year, with another right behind him a few months later. Their footsteps among the soil is the only sound to fill the air among the silent winds, the young boy behind the adult cat beastkin seemed to be a bit suspicious of his surroundings. All that could be seen was two pairs of green eyes cautiously glancing about as the gem drops of rain trickle down on the hood he wore. Imyo's ears twitch a bit as the young boy named Siegfried followed his every step, his tails bobbing around, twitching every now and again themselves from the wet touch of the weather. Imyo: Just up ahead is my home, it isn't much, but it certainly should be better than what you came from... Turning his head he takes note of Siegfried's quiet demeanor, he didn’t expect the young man to speak anytime soon with what he’d just come back from. Imyo: (Looks at him and sighs) You’re pretty silent aren’t you, well that’s alright. There’s another person at my home, maybe you two will be able to talk to each other. Siegfried cocks his head, slightly intrigued by the idea of someone that was somewhat similar to him, but he remained unsure. Siegfried: (Nods at him, before turning his head with a small frown) Another person…? Imyo: (Nods) Yeah. Siegfried: Does he share a similar circumstance to myself? Imyo thinks about it for a moment, sure the one who he helped came from another unpleasant situation, but he wasn’t entirely certain on how the other boy would react to another person in their life suddenly. Yes, he’d grown somewhat accepting of Imyo as a guardian, and had calmed down considerably over time. But this was a bit different to say the least. Imyo: ...Well, in a way, yeah… (Pauses in thought as he continues making way on the path ) He probably won’t talk much though at first. He doesn’t exactly trust people...its something I’m trying to help him with but… (sighs) its a bit difficult. Imyo shakes his head. Imyo: But that’s beside the point, you two’ll get along, I’m certain. Siegfried: You’re certain…? Imyo: (Laughs) Well, maybe that’s a bit too much, I’m… (Thinks as he raised his head) Hopeful. That you two will get along. Sides the boy needs it, and, I think you do as well. Siegfried: (Frowns uncertain) Well, that's not very reassuring, but I don’t have anything else to go on… Siegfried shakes his head unsure of what to make of this situation, before moving a hand to scratch at his head. Siegfried: Well… I guess this can’t be worse than what I came back from. Falling into a slight frown, Imyo sighs. A child with parents from the Third War, there was a lot he wanted to say, but he remains quiet. For now, just getting him to a place to call home was important. Imyo: I wouldn’t leave someone to a fate like that… (Scowls slightly, closing his eyes) You experienced the cruelty of the world, and that you didn’t deserve. Siegfried: How am I sure that I can completely trust you? (frown turns apprehensive as he raises an eyebrow) I… Mean I’m grateful for what you’ve done, but I still cannot trust you easily. Imyo: You’ve let me help you, that’s a start isn’t it…? (gives a small smile before he turns his attention back to the upcoming residence) I wouldn’t ask you to trust me right away, it comes with time. The house coming into view, nature abundant around it as rain falls quietly, he finishes speaking with a hint of positivity. Imyo: Either way, the government wont bother you here. This place is safely out of their attention. Siegfried: …(Strongly with a huff of disapproval in childish manner) The government is full of nothing, but jerks! Imyo: (laughs slightly at his comment) Not that I’d disagree with you… They certainly have their flaws. I’d know. (Rubs his head for a moment) But not everyone is bad in the governments...just seems you got stuck with a few bad azure apples. He remarks as he made his way to the small door to let them in. Siegfried: (Steps inside eager to get out from the rain) This is it? Its smaller than what i’d pictured… The door creaking open, Imyo steps in after Siegfried, flicking back a hood as his ears twitched to dry off. The place was relatively small, nothing grandeur about it, a few pieces of furniture sat around. It was...so plain. Almost too plain. It seemed like there was something more to the place, though Siegfried couldn’t wrap his mind around it. As Siegfried stepped in further, he spots a young man who sat on one of the chairs, his mind focused elsewhere. The strange young man’s scarlet and azure eyes stare longingly out one of the windows, as he fiddles with a locket around his throat. Sharply concentrating on the water that falls down the glass pane, almost mesmerized. Imyo: Hope you want some company Nex. (Closes the door quietly) The beastkin calls out in usual friendly manner. Behind him, the door creeks shut with a clack at the end, but Nex didn’t bother to pass it a glance. However, those words seem amplified to the young man who gazed out the pane, and he quickly comes to. Nex quickly glanced over in perturbed surprise upon laying eyes on the smaller kid with him. Scanning over his small stature, the blue hair which looked messy and his eyes filled with curiosity, that is, until they caught glance of Nex’s sharp stare. What was this? Nex thinks to himself with a scowl, he didn’t ask for company, and he certainly didn’t want it. Nex: ...what? (narrows eyes slightly) His sharp, fierce glare startles the unprepared Siegfried. Struggling to find words, he wasn’t exactly expecting the person Imyo spoke of to have such an unfriendly vibe. Siegfried: (To himself) W-what the hell is this feeling…? He took a shaky step back, almost losing his footing from this unfriendly feeling. Backing up into Imyo’s chest, he makes a startled noise as he glances back at him. Nex tilts his head up as he rests it against the surface of his black glove, elbow propped on the headrest of his chair. Imyo: (Looks down at him as he puts his hands on the young man’s trembling shoulders) He might seem unfriendly, but he wouldn’t hurt you. (Looks at Nex, flashing him a look) Nex, noticing the slight glower from Imyo at his behavior makes a sour expression and burries his head further into his palm with a mutter. Nex: What? What’s with that look? No one told me about this. (gives off a sigh) Who the hell is this anyway… his quivering is annoying. Imyo sighs at his comment. Imyo: A young man I decided to help. Nex rolls his eyes at the comment, remaining in the chair, arms folded over the headrest he shoots Siegfried a leer with odd colored eyes of mostly crimson with a hint of serene azure within their centers. His hair...was just as odd, snow white with strange bright red highlights almost like veins splattered in the strands, along with a deep black. “Unnatural” was putting it lightly, it sat down only towards the front and flowed to his jaw on the sides, before it, like his defiant and aggressive nature, spikes up and back freely with some of the spiked strands strangely splitting and looking frayed, but the full of it doesn’t reach below his neck. Appearing in his mid teens he wore a sleeveless black shirt to his waist which exposed part of his stomach, leading into simple but lengthy black pants and a belt slung across his waist with metal plating. Finally, he had his arms covered by a strange and intricate brace that coiled up to a formation that raised off his shoulders, made of pure seithr. But it wasn’t even this strange inhuman and rough look to him that put Siegfried off, it was just the sheer feeling of hatred he emanated for no apparent reason. Imyo: And regardless of if you like it or not, he’s staying. Nex: ...Fine...no point in arguing with you… Siegfried continuing to stare, annoyed him. Nex: '''...What’re you lookin’ at, halfpint. '''Siegfried: U-um...N-nothing at all… Its just… I.. Unable to find the words he wanted to speak, Siegfried glanced away from him. The Aura Nex radiated sent indescribable shivers down his spine, as well as sending a clear message to run away. Nex: …Wow he can’t even speak, is he an idiot or somethin’? Imyo: ...Nex… (changes his tone) I’d prefer it you would at least try to be kind. He came from a situation similar to yours. Though his cold look changed briefly upon hearing that, he quickly looks back to the window. Just looking at Siegfried’s eyes told him that he’d been through a lot, but he wanted nothing to do with it right now. Nex: You know I don’t get along with people… Imyo: You need someone to speak with, besides myself. And he does as well. Nex: (Grumbles as he hears him) No, I don’t...I don’t want anyone near me, I’m not dealing with (sneers) that, again. Its better for me to be on my own… Siegfried: (Frowns from hearing his words) Why do I have to try and speak to him…? He radiates this aura that's telling me to retreat… He casts a cold stare at Nex, trying his best to turn and run from the house, as much as he wanted to run he was unable to make his body move. Siegfried: It’s… not that I’m afraid of him, it’s just something about ‘im is off. Nex remained quiet for a moment as he felt Siegfried’s stare, behind it, a sense of fleeting strength. Despite the obvious fear Siegfried had, the young man didn’t retreat. Nex turns his attention back to him, and again glowered. He opened the shells on his hands, let the aura radiate darkly, and his eyes glimmer with enigmatic power. Nex: Off? (Holds his hand out and makes it a claw as seithr masses around it) Yeah, what about it? Siegfried’s eyes widened in both shock and surprise, an odd sense of curiosity and fear clashes in his mind as he witnesses the change. Siegfried: Y-your hand? What the hell did you just do? Nex: (Gets off of the chair, radiating the darkness around himself) ...What’d I do? With an imposing presence he takes steps toward Siegfried, not a sound could be heard aside the steps of his metal sole onto the hard floor gradually pulling closer to Siegfried. With a sense of cold killing instinct, he lets it traverse through his entire body. Imyo: Nex-- Nex: I’m not going to use it. (Growls as he feels the energy course through him) But I don’t keep secrets…that’s not my deal. He won’t flip out later if he knows now. The aura becomes increasingly dark as his eyes narrow in with a certain malagant glare. Across his entire body for a split second does he become something darker than black and wings of seithr spread and vanish. It was long enough for Siegfried to catch. Nex: (Narrows his eyes as he stepped forward toward him) This, is what I’ve gotten stuck with. This is what my “Power of Azure” is. Trembling with even more fear as his mind is unable to comprehend what exactly was happening in front of his own eyes. Siegfried: (Turns his eyes away as he looks away) I… What the hell is going!? Why the hell can you… Do that? This doesn’t make any sense... He puts himself right infront of Siegfried and stares him down with a wicked glare. Nex: ...You wanna run? (Gestures, pointing to the door) Go ahead. Not like I’d care. Imyo doesn’t step in, waiting to see what Siegfried would do. If he was going to have any chance at all, he’d have to overcome the sense of the malevolent force around Nex. Unable to look away now he stares right back at Nex. His mind was telling him to run, but something else told him to stay, unable to determine why he would he have the faintest thought of staying was difficult. Siegfried: (Glances back towards the door) I… I don’t want to run away… As much as I really want to run I don’t have any other choices. I don’t want to be a coward who runs at the first sign of danger. Nex’s expression shifts, if only briefly upon hearing those words. He was expecting Siegfried to bolt for the door, but he found himself surprised by the fact he tried to stand his ground. Nex: You’re not going to run huh? (backs away from him, closing the shells’’) '' '''Siegfried': No (shakes his head) I refuse to run away. Nex: You refuse to run away… (closes his eyes) Huh. At least you seem to have a strong will...can’t stand those who won’t fight for themselves. He says it in a clear tone of certainty, keeping his harsh edge. Nex: (turns his gaze to Imyo) Well if I can’t scare him off then I guess I’m left with no choice but to just grin and bare it… (sarcasm as he sits on the chair once more with a huff) Imyo: (Lets out a sigh) It isn’t as bad as you make it sound. Nex: Whatever… Nex goes quiet with a slight frown, as he opened his mouth to respond his eyes quickly catch Imyo as he walks away from the two seeing the situation calm down somewhat. Imyo: You two’ll be fine for a bit right? I have to answer a friend’s message… Opening a door in the small place, he disappears down the following stairwell leaving the two feeling with a mutual bit of uncomfort. As his footsteps become mere echos, the house falls silent once again. The faint dripping of the continuing drizzle only made the situation more unnerving as Nex, and Siegfried both just stared at each other for a moment. A few uneasy moments later, Siegfried glances nervously about, trying to find something to focus on besides this offsetting young Nex's cold eyes—already missing Imyo. ---- Control Sequence Origins/Siegfried Origins Ep 3/Transcript ---- Category:Transcript Category:Control Sequence Origins Transcript